camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DeathIsBliss
~ Death's User Talk ~ Category:DeathIsBliss So I just checked a claim that you had commented on, and you'd said that the claim looked good to go, but I read over it and wasn't good to go at all. There was a huge flaw in that the user had said the current age of the character was 17, but at the end of the claim the character was only 11. So just be careful when you tell users that their claims are good to go because when they're not it's pretty disappointing and annoying for the user. And finally, an update on our training. I'm on my ipod atm, but tomorrow I should have some tasks up for you :) Missed you Sorry I missed you on chat. I've uploaded some stuff on the training page though :) uhm uhm death i need to know which colors you want for example, background, and text, and i need to know font. >.<. Re: I can discuss with you the results but not today :( When can I meet you on chat or, rather, when are you free? Considering how school's just started for me, I'm quite busy at nights with homework so I'll need to find a way to squeeze you into my schedule. (omg I sound so busy when I use the word schedule xD). As for my fanfics... welp, they really suck xD Same could be said about my pen name but I'm too lazy to think of a better pen name xD I'll probs change it in the future though. But here's a link to my ff.net profile anyway click here yay. :) Re: xD I made my pen name when I was... 12 I think? I was, in short, not thinking straight when I came up with the name xDDDD And how do I balance everything? ...well... that would involve the following: *a lot of procrastination *staying up til midnight to do homework (this probably involves a mental/emotional breakdown soemtime around 10 or 11 pm) *lying in bed, reading fanfics until 1 in the morning *waking up at 5 to prepare for school *arriving in school at around 6:30 *cramming everything needed for the first two periods within thirty-forty minutes *the rest is done at either/both recess and/or lunch xD In short, I do a horrible job of balancing things but I still somehow manage to do them all. Re: Well, imo, procrastinating is never good but I always seem to do it. As for fanfics... well, I might be biased on that but it's best to know when to read and when to sleep xD Re Thank you Bliss. :) For being the amazing person you are, I award you with my glorious badge. Sig Born To Die “Live Fast Die Young” There you go. uhm.. i thought i was making it and finished it >.< wow. that was nice but okay Metagaming Re: Just a heads up that changing it doesn't erase the fact that you had metagamed. Since this is just a verbal warning, in the future if you make any godmod/metagaming offenses, an official warning may be given. Re: I definitely do some shipping every once in a while xD Although, with my recent detachment to the wiki (and thus, to ongoing rps) due to school, it's not exactly possible for em to do some shipping. The ships I know aren't being rp'ed atm, apart from the "Chinwald" ship. Re: No, I don't take advanced lessons. It's just the way my school works. I mean, come on, what kind of school do you know gives homework on the second day of classes? but yeah, I'm used to it. It's just a bit hard to concentrate on the wiki during school days. Re: Hi! Another user, The Musician, has asked for her as well, but they haven't responded to my message or have they taken the char as their own. If they don't reply in some time, I'll contact you. Thanks! :) Re: Where I am, I'm considered a senior in high school, but I think to most other countries, I'd be in... 10th grade? Yeah, 10th Grade. After this year, I move on to college... assuming, of course, that I pass the entrance exams. Sandbox If you're not planning on using it any time soon, I will be deleting your blank sandbox come tomorrow, June 21st. Training Posted on the training page. After you've checked a few more claims I'll start teaching you how to categorise images :) Approving Claims You are only allowed to comment on regular claims. You may comment and approve pet claims, but not regular claims. :You're welcome. RE: RP Hey Death, Sure, just make a forum for us and send it to me via chat or IM. Thanks, Re: They haven't given back any response so the char is yours. :) the adoption policies that I will give aren't many: just roleplay here as much as you can. Before adopting her and claiming her as your own, please message an admin and then you have Avery! Thanks! Re Sure. Maybe after we finish the RP on Enid's page? re wbs Which ones, everything outside of Template:Word Bubble are word bubbles I designed And I doubt you saw all the seasons of Doctor Who, there's over 800 episodes, and that's not even getting into specials, animated, comics, graphic novels, movies, books and audio specials. re wb vers 2.1 Sure and yw Signature There seems to be something wrong with the coding of your signature, causing it to break number lists. So until it is fix, please do not be using it for voting or anything that uses number lists. Re: Well I tried, can't seem to find what's wrong in the coding. You should probably ask Slay since he coded it and he's a better coder then me. Edits Okay Death, whenever you make a helpful edit you need to document it on the training page, a) So I can check it and b) Because it's proof of your work. Hi So yeah. Hi! What's up with me? I'm okay xD the tfios feels LOL anyway, Hecate's cabin wasn't yet full so yeah. And... Yeah. Too much, yeah's?? P.S. Sorry for the late reply. Me laptop's so stupid it cannot edit wiki's >.< I'm using tab now and it's so hard to code/edit and I'm like.... ugh! Stupid laptop. hello hello there super sorry to have disturb you but I have a question that I must asked as this include you as well. As you know we have an RP forum and it has not been used for a a while now. I know this is a minor trouble but may I ask your permission to archieve it if your no longer interested to rp with me (not that I'm looking foward to that as I had my fun rping with you) and if you wonder to why I ask its because I wish to get your consent on putting it there as if you say no I will await your reply yet if you say yes I will archive it as fast as I can. Hope to get an answer soon and good day to you...hmm I feel like I'm forgetting something..oh yeah its friendship day! (well to me at least!) soo to appreciate our friendship here's a gift but you need to find it thus pick a key 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four P.S:sorry to have destroy your talk page! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) sure sure sure will link it to you.....now http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Forum/Mel_and_Death_Rp anyhow may I ask which is your fav key? and also thank you for the present I love it soo much!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:24, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Celebrations Hahaha! Thanks! I thought today was world kiss day O.o though. My classmates were like kissig each other's cheeks weirdly and I was like going to the comfort room. I actually did to prevent some creepy guys bumping out of nowhere and peck on may cheek. Just so eewww!! Re Yes, hahaha. They were actually my classmates since last year and most of them were my classmates since elementary. why? why am I not surprise...as for me I like the black key more and to where it lead me too... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) come on oh come on dont be like that everyone has their rights tell you the turth many love the gold key soo you can join them anyhow did you juts realize you can press the pic which will lead you somewhere? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 15:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks. :) For chu. Godmodding - First Warning In some of your recent roleplays, some elements (both minor and major) of godmodding were found. These three are the more minor ones. The main issue is the wording that seems to make it force the action(s) upon the other character. These posts can be easily reworded to not be a godmod. (Quoted from: Roleplay:Main Forum/General/Mel and Death Rp) (Quoted From the Comment of Rosalie Emory) (Quoted from: Roleplay:Main Forum/General/Mel and Death Rp) This one is the main problem and possibly the one that led to this conclusion. This post forces the other user's character to be brought to a location without the user's acknowledgement. The other user's actions and reactions are restricted against what Death's character: Scarlet, does to her. (Quoted from: Roleplay:Main Forum/General/Mel and Death Rp) Unfortunately as I have given a verbal warning, with these godmod offenses I need to give a first warning. The verbal warning for metagaming/godmodding can be found here: User talk:DeathIsBliss#Metagaming. cccccx thank chu deathyy! ily2, <3 oh oh annnndddd i present this to chu! (idk if i gave this to you already, but chur sepcial to me. c:) Re: Thanks Death :D Have an alpacca Name it and take care of it, alright?:D deathyyy chu need to post, cx <,> Model Category Not to be mean but it would seem that you're not spending too much effort in categorizing a model category (Lee Junho) (before I fixed it). You just put the category: "Birth Year Unknown" when if you search the model of google, the first page that comes up is Wikipedia and it clearly says that the model is "Born in 1990". To me it looks like you just put the category in to get a quick "edit". To be honest, if you're not going to doing correctly it's better if you don't do it at all, so that admins don't have to go back and fix the mistake. So next time please make sure that no source(s) that notes of the model's birth year before you proceed to adding such category. Honestly? I don't think you're ready. You haven't been editing too regularly, from what I have seen you haven't been on chat much trying to gain the respect of other users and when you do make edits there might be 2-4 of them. I'm aware that the edits expected of a rollback are low, but people only want the most reliable people on the admin team. Def got the position because people could see he was working hard, and people respected his behaviour and attitude towards working. I think that with much more hard work and more positive presence in chat, I would think about nominating you. Sorry for being a bit brutal, but I wanted to let you know where you were in terms of gaining a position. Hm Well, I have some ideas that should speed up your road to rb-ship. *As well as checking claims that have just been revised, check the history of claims at the very bottom of the list and if they have not been edited in over a week, leave a deletion notice on the claim. **With leaving deletion notices, if the claim has not been edited for over a week, leave a deletion notice for the end of the next week. **Also, if a claim has not been edited by the claim owner for over three days, you can leave deletion notices on those claims too *Even if you don't categorise images, you can always edit the images categories like I've put on the training page *Regarding the chat behaviour, a lot of users would prefer it if you didn't pm them, rather you contributed to main chat conversation. A lot of users see constant pm'ing from users they don't really know as annoying. **Adding to the convo in main chat will make other users seem more comfortable around you, and maybe they'll pm you first :) *The god-modding can be erased with a few good sessions of roleplay basics. Re: I'm not trying to be harsh or anything but on the training page you linked it clearly says: *Add categories to the model category such as the user, type of model (actor, LOOKBOOK, DA, etc.), birth year (birth year unknown if it is not mentioned anywhere) and shared model (if shared). You'll probably need to google the model to find out their birth year. So I don't get why you would think: "on the example page bird provided for me it has birth year unknown so thats what ive been putting on model categories." That would mean that you didn't take your time and read what Bird wrote. If I didn't know how to categorize model category and I read over what Bird wrote, I would know exactly how it is done. I'm just going to straight up say, more advance stuff as a rollback you can learn (it's not like we expect you to know every single thing that the department does) but basic stuff (categorizing categories and checking claims) should already be known if you do become a rollback. As a rollback, you can't afford to make the mistakes (once in a while a mistake can be overlooked) you are making (godmodding, metagaming, and incorrectly categorizing categories). I'm not trying to make you feel bad or discourage you or anything, but I'm just giving constructive feedback. >.< Correction, he's born at 1989, and his name is Kim Bum, not Kim Bums. >.< Re: As much as I'd love to answer that, the best person to ask on whether you're ready for being an rb would be whoever is training you, as s/he knows all about how you've been doing ever since you became a helper or whatever position you're currently in. Claim Would you need a time extension for your WIP claim? Because you only have 3 days left to complete it and it is blank. If there is no response by the 20th, it will be considered as inactive and will be deleted for its lack of content. Re:Inactivity Thanks for telling me. I know what it feels like to feel the need to be there for someone, so take as much time as you need. I've noted you down as officially inactive so you have six months to make an edit. I hope you'll come back soon. Official Wiki Helper While your user activity status is current "Officially Inactive", it's has been a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. If you plan on continuing to be an "Official Wiki Helper", you'd need to maintain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits a month. For not meeting the requirement of making some edits, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. Hey :) Hey there Bliss! I don't know if you're still active or not but I just want to thank you for taking care of my character Simon Peters. It's been months since I've become inactive and here I am coming back little by little. I just really want to thank you for not letting me down. I still love Simon since I made him and I really appreciate it that you made efforts in taking care of him :) It makes me happy seeing you are doing a good job being his owner. I hope to rp with you some time~ Sincerely, Kit Cybele Powers Hey Death, please be sure to change Madison's powers to the newer version of Cybele's powerset. Thank you. Re Just switch the powers on your character's page to the ones on this template. Re: It's good to hear that you're back and well. I hope the past few days have been better for you and your family. :) While the wiki isn't in its best state these past few weeks, I hope you'll still find the place as warm as a home should be. Your characters, by the way, were not archived, considering that you were marked officially inactive some months back. If you want to change this, just tell me :) Re Welcome back then :) Oh and btw, please don't forget to sign your message xD Hope we can rp some time Re That sounds great :) I prefer a forum especially I'm a semi-active user which makes it easier for me to keep track of the rp :) Will you post first or me? Kyle Uhmm Hey? why did you change my char's page to say that it belongs to you? Was it a mistake or something? Oh ok. it's fine then... Maybe it was an admin's mistake as you said. Should I change the header? Or should you do it? Again, don't worry about it, it's fine. Don't worry! I'll feel bad if you feel bad about it lol :) Oh no >.< But I just started with this one O_O xD Re: Sure I'll rp }} 23:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Model Hello there Bliss! Just going to ask about Scarlet's model. I was fixing model categories and found out that the model you are using for her is already in use. Did you and the user of the other character agreed to chare the model or perhaps there was a mistake in the categories of Booktwerk's model? Just needed some clarifications :) Thanks! Re Ah that's alright :) I'll do my best in handling the situation although I think I'll be able to do that on a weekend since... school... *cries* Btw, sorry if I can't reply immediately on our rp's :( just really really busy and dept edits are all I can do for now. But I'll reply as soon as I have the free time hey hey I've commented on your claim (sorry for the long wait) please change the neccessary things and hopefully it will be ready for claiming 17:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) congratz your claimed! congratz! anyhow you could just ask alias you do know that 17:45, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ovmmf I HAVENT BEEN ON THAT MUCH EITHER. :((((( BUT THANK YOU 4 REMEMBERING MY EXISTENCE. ILY 4 THAT. <3333 pS: MY SIG DOESN APPLY TO YOU. NICKIS BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP, AND SO IN HER NEW ALBUM, IM CRYING SO HARD RN. DX CODING I was wondering i f I could use your coding on your user page?? :) OculusOpium (talk) 00:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) CODING sorry of this seems random, sense i used ur image i decided to ask you sense peoeple tell my ur inactive. --OculusOpium (talk) 00:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC)